Playing Evil
by BeltinBlonde
Summary: After the fireworks Eddie gets to spend time with his real Yacker, he also learns how she feels about everything.


Playing Evil.  
A Peddie oneshot.  
Patricia POV.  
As we were all walking back to the house after the fireworks I couldn't help but feel guilt and confusion wash over me. I was holding hands with the love of my life, Joy. Just kidding. I was holding hands with her in my left hand but the real love of my life,Eddie was holding my right hand. All of the Anubis gang was joined in hands. They had just saved the world. Whilst I was playing evil. I can't believe my self. How could I be so stupid?  
As we finally get to the house we all break our hand hold. We say out good nights and head to our rooms. I get out of my clothes from the day and put on my pajamas. Just a pair of black knee length cloth shorts and a mint colored tank top. I put my hair in a big messy top knot and I'm done.  
"Hey, um I'm actually gonna be spending the night in Fabian's room. I told Eddie he could just come here. Hope that's ok. " Mara says.  
"Sure that's fine." I say. Sweet!  
"All right, well, I'll be heading down then. " she says.  
She isn't wearing much. An aqua tank top that is slightly too short, it shows her mid drift, and a pair of hot pink booty shorts. Oooo.  
"Make good choices!" I say as she walks out.  
"Very funny! You too!" She calls from the hallway.  
"NO PROMISES!" I yell jokingly.  
I decide to get in bed. I'm really fucking tired. I close my eyes and try to remember. I remember Robert forcing me into the thing. I remember telling Eddie I hate him. Crying. After that its all black.  
"Hello hello baby!" He says coming in.  
"Hi. " I say simply. Still focused on remembering.  
"What wrong?" He asks walking over to me. He stops and stands by my bed and extends his arms out with his hands up. I take his hands in mine and swing them up and down.  
"I'm trying to remember. I just can't. I remember telling you I hate you, running away, being in the tank room, then the next thing I know I'm writing on a wall. I'm really fucking confused. " I say shaking my head so my bun flops. I take a second to take him in. He is wearing a pair of red basketball shorts and a white t-shirt.  
"We'll you were a sinner. That's pretty much all there is to it. " he says with a sigh.  
"What all did I do?" I ask timidly.  
"Enough. " he says.  
"It's over. We don't need to rehash it. You are my Patricia again. That's all that matters. " he says sitting on my bed next to my knees. He puts his hand to my cheek. Lightly stroking my cheek with his thumb.  
"I don't like to think about it," he says. He voice getting lower and softer.  
"Yacker, I thought I was going to lose you. I can't lose you. You don't remember this but when you were a sinner, I gave you this speech trying to get you to remember all the times we had together. All those moments that made me love you. I told you that if you couldn't remember it might as well be the end of everything. If I lost you Yacker, it truly would be. " he says. Tears brimming his eyes. His hand still on my cheek. I put my hand on his.  
"I'm not going anywhere. " I say.  
"You can't get rid of me that easily Weasel. Come here. " I say. I push him with my knees. He gets off the bed and turns the light off. I pull the cover back exposing my legs. He jumps in next to me and wraps his arms around me. I know when I hold him back I make him feel weak but I haven't had him in my arms in so long. So I wrap my arms around his stomach and his around my waist.  
"What happened? " I ask. I need to know.  
"Well we put the staff in and the only way to fix it was to put the key in and lock it. So me and KT did that. I don't know what you were doing." He says. I feel his breath on face. It's nice.  
"Gosh!" I say.  
"While you were out saving the world I was playing evil! I don't wanna the bad guy!" I say. Tears forming fast. I try to bite my tongue and blink them away. But they stay.  
"Patricia you couldn't help it! If anything it's my fault! You see what had happened was Denby took my computer, put fake messages on it to where it looked like I was cheating on you. Which I didn't! I couldn't ever! Then she gave my laptop to you, you saw them. Told me you hated me,were crying. Left. Then you were a sinner. " he says.  
"I'm sorry. " is all I can manage.  
"I'm sorry. " he says.  
"I love you. " I say.  
"I love you too. " he says. A tear falling from the corner of his left brown eye, laying on his left side. I wipe it away with the back of my index finger.  
"Baby don't cry. It's ok." I say.  
"I can't lose you!" He says. A couple more tears fall. I can't contain mine any longer. They spring out of my eyes.  
"You aren't going to! I'm not going anywhere!" I say.  
"I'm right here. "  
His grip around me tightens. He starts to rub my back. I feel him gently pull my tank top upwards and I feel him start to scratch my lower back. I've told him before my mom used to scratch my back when I would have a hard time sleeping. I relax. I nuzzle my face into his neck. He continues to scratch my back with his right hand and his other hand is on my face. I put my right hand below his left ear and my other on his right shoulder.  
"Would you walk to the edge of the ocean? Just to fill my jar with sand. Just in case I get the notion to let it run threw my hand, let it run threw my hand. Well , I don't want the whole world. The sun the moon and all their light. Oh I just wanna be the only girl you love all your life life life. " I sing.  
"Don't worry, you will be. " he says with a smirk.  
"I love you so much." He says.  
"I love you too." I say. We share a kiss and then we drift off to sleep.

Eddie POV.  
I was asleep. I wasn't dreaming of anything. Just asleep. Then I feel Yacker thrash. I'm a light sleeper. I open my eyes. I see her eyebrows pinched. She is sweating. I realize she is having a nightmare.  
"Baby. Honey wake up." I say shaking her shoulder.  
"Yacker!" I say shaking harder.  
Her hazel orange eyes open wide. They are filled with tears. That melts me on the inside. I hold her tightly into me. My right hand on the back of her head and my left on her lower back. I again raise her shirt and lightly scratch her lower back.  
"Baby it's ok. It's ok. What happened?" I ask.  
"I remembered." She says.  
"Something. I had broke the recording. Eddie I'm so sorry!" She says. She starts to bawl.  
"Baby. Baby. It's ok. I promise. It's ok. You are here now. You aren't evil anymore. It's ok. It truly is. It wasn't your fault. Shh." I try to soothe her. She calms down more. She told me before she sings herself to sleep at night almost.  
"Sing the song." I tell her.  
"Eddie, I don't want to see them again. " she says.  
"You won't. Sing the song. You will be fine. I'm right here. Nothing bad is gonna happen. "  
"Ok.

"Would you walk to the edge of the ocean? Just to fill my jar with sand. Just in case I get the notion to let it run threw my hand, let it run threw my hand. Well , I don't want the whole world. The sun the moon and all their light. Oh I just wanna be the only girl you love all your life life life. " by then she stops.  
"I love you. I always will. "  
"Saame. " she says. I smile and we fall into a sweet dreamless sleep.


End file.
